It's April Fools Day
The second Ed's alarm came on; he got out of bed right away. He knew today was April Fools Day. Ed goes into his bathroom to get ready. He looks in the mirror and says, "I'm gonna take a shower today... April Fools to me!" He tried to put on his shirt and jacket at the same time as he is putting on his pants. He ended up looking like a mess. Same as always. "Aw, better looking every day!" He said to himself. He ran up the stairs to the kitchen. He took a piece of toast and spread butter and gravy all over it. Ed gulped the whole thing in one bite. "Ed!" Sarah began, "Where's Polly Poo Poo!" Ed giggled, "I don't know." "Ugh!" Sarah groaned as she was walking away. Ed started laughing very loudly, getting Sarah's attention. She turned around. "What the heck's your deal, Ed?" She asked. "I know where Polly Poo Poo is. She's right here! April Fools!" Ed laughed. "Hey, that is kinda' funny!" Sarah giggled. Sarah allowed Ed to walk out unharmed because it was April Fools Day, and just about anyone could get off easy. Ed ran outside to get Eddy and Double D. He went over to Eddy's bedroom window and knocked on the window. "Ed?" Eddy questioned. "Hiya, Eddy!" He replied. "What are you doing here?" Eddy demanded as he stepped outside. "What are you doing in your underwear?" He asked. "Grr... It's only 7:33. Go take a hike! Wait a minute, what day is it?" Eddy asked. "It's April Fools, Eddy! Where the little dickens go out and play pranks!" Ed answered. "I like this holiday! Wait out here." Eddy said as he went to get dressed. Eddy stood outside patiently for a few seconds, and then Eddy came out. "Let's roll." He said. "Let's shake on it!" Ed called. "Okay. Ahhh! What was that!" Eddy necessitated. Ed shook Eddy's hand with a joy buzzer, the oldest trick in the book. "April Fools! That was a joy buzzer!" Ed sniggered. "Grr! Why you little_ "Good morning, fellows!" Double D greeted casually. They then headed off to school. In first hour, Ed put a whoopee cushion on Rolf's chair. Rolf sat on it, after hearing the loud farting noise. He stood up and laughed. "Rolf is pleased. He has almost forgotten it was April Day of Fools!" Rolf called, "He must thank you." Everywhere Ed went, he pulled pranks, especially on the janitor. He put fake barf all over the school. Ed even put tooth paste all over Kevin's bike chain. "Alright, which one of you fat heads is messing with my bike?" Kevin asked. "April Fools!" Ed exclaimed. Kevin became really mad. He punched each of the Eds in the face and then walked away while yelling, "Dorks!" Eddy started to get tired because Ed played pranks on him too. He decided to get revenge. It was fourth hour lunch break. Eddy got a piece of buttered toast on the floor, tied to his fishing line. Ed saw and then his instincts came in. Eddy moved the buttered toast inch by inch. Ed followed it. Eddy then got the buttered toast into a barrel of butterscotch pudding. He had an allergic reaction. Eddy then burst out laughing. "April Fools! I own you! You fatty, fat, fat... What is this, a ghost town?" Eddy asked. The kids were not amused. Ed then ran out of the cafeteria, crying. Everyone else except Double D walked out well. Some said comments about the bad stunt. "Aw man, poor kid." Peter remarked. "That guy seriously has some issues." Nazz commented. "April Fools, dork." Kevin mentioned. "You stink!" Sarah commented. "Wait, it was just a joke! Honest! I didn't mean to hurt the guy!" Eddy pleaded. "I fail to see the humor in this." Double D thought then, then leaving. Eddy just stood there, alone, disappointed. Through the rest of the day barely anyone talked to him. Those who did talk to him just yelled out insults. Ed was sent home early. After the bad day at school, Eddy walked home feeling bad. He just sat on his door step, thinking about the situation. "Oh, why is it when I'm having fun, it is wrong? I guess I'm gonna tell him I'm sorry. For what, I don't know. This is gonna be tougher than I thought." Eddy pondered. Eddy went to Ed's house to apologize. He knocked on his door, but Ed wouldn't come out. "Hey! Fish face! I have to tell you something!" Eddy continued. Ed then locked his door. Eddy then begged Ed to let him in. "What?" Ed asked, still upset. Eddy then thought hard, but then knew what he had to do. "You know what? Screw this. I'm out." Eddy said as he walked away. He then began to feel guilty as he heard the same insults in his head again, "April Fools, dork. You stink!" Eddy then couldn't take it anymore and ran back to Ed. "Okay, I'm sorry! Honest! I didn't mean to hurt you! You're my friend, and I can't replace you! No matter how many times you make me mad, I'll always like you! I even apologize to Edd, Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy, and all the other people I'm forced to be associated with!" Eddy apologized. "Is that true?" Ed asked, feeling better. "Yes, yes! It's true!" Eddy pleaded. "April Fools!" The kids shouted. It was all just a big joke to get back at Eddy. Everyone in the school was in on it. "Say wha?" Eddy queried.